


This is the Story of the Day I Froze to Death

by Tangledfangirl



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangledfangirl/pseuds/Tangledfangirl
Summary: Eugene hates snow. It's too bad, then, when a massive snowstorm hits Arendelle when he's in town for the Queen's coronation.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	This is the Story of the Day I Froze to Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mashup of Tangled and Frozen! Since Rapunzel and Eugene make a cameo appearance in Frozen, I thought it would be fun to see the blizzard from Eugene's perspective (especially since he hates snow :D)

This is the story of the day I froze to death.   
  
Okay, okay, so I didn't _actually_ freeze to death. But, I did come pretty close to it. Everyone who was trapped in Arendelle for the Queen's coronation did.   
  
I swear the frigid air damaged my previously perfect complexion.   
  
It all started when my wife Rapunzel got a letter from the princesses of Arendelle, explaining that the king and queen had died in a shipwreck a few years earlier. Since their oldest daughter was about to turn twenty-one, she was about to become the official queen- and we were invited.   
  
"Eugene, this is so exciting!" Rapunzel squealed as soon as she'd read the letter. She grabbed my arm and smiled up at me, her eyes glowing. "I've never been to a coronation before- that is, besides my own. It will be so much fun!"   
  
I took the letter from her and studied it myself. "Sunshine, are you sure we should go to this?"   
  
"Why not?" Rapunzel asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.   
  
"Well, for one thing," I began, giving her back the letter, "We don't even know these people. For another, Arendelle is a long way away! If we want to make it there in time for the coronation, we'll have to leave in less than a week."   
  
"That gives us just enough time to get ready," my girl replied, running off- to pack, no doubt. Pascal, her chameleon, turned around from his typical perch on her shoulder and gave me a smug look.   
  
"What are you looking at, frog?" I muttered. Pascal snickered and turned his scaly green back on me. One thing was for sure, he was certainly the sassiest frog -I mean, chameleon- I'd ever met.   
  
"Well, Eugene," I said out loud, squaring my shoulders and beginning the long process of mental preparation. "It looks like we're heading to a coronation."   
  
**~About a week and a half later~**   
  
Rapunzel and I stepped off of the boat, her hand secure in mine. She gasped with delight at the city spread out before us. "It's beautiful, Eugene!" she whispered, her eyes huge with delight as we both took in the whole scene.   
  
My gaze, however, fell on the castle. It was even bigger than the one we had back in Corona and was sure to be stuffed with all sorts of riches. "There must be tons of stuff to steal in there," I muttered.  
  
Rapunzel jabbed me in the ribs. "New dream, remember?"   
  
I waggled my eyebrows at her, making her giggle. "Yeah, yeah, but just look at the size of that!"   
  
Rolling her eyes, Rapunzel gave me a grin. We both knew I'd broken my thievery habit, but it was still fun to joke.  
  
As my girl and I got in the line to enter the castle, a young woman burst out of the doors. Her hair was red with a small streak of white, and she was dressed in a dress that screamed one thing- "I'm the princess!" Rapunzel gasped at the sight of her.   
  
"It must be Princess Anna!" she whispered, tugging on my arm. "Ooh, we would have so much to talk about! Maybe we can be friends! Hi there!" She waved to the princess, but the other woman didn't respond. She was so lost in her own thoughts that, if I hadn't pulled Rapunzel out of the way just in time, we would have been trampled.   
  
Rapunzel didn't seem offended, however. She simply shrugged. "Looks like she's having a musical number," she commented. "I remember those days."   
  
Everything was going fine until the reception. My girl and I were in the middle of a very romantic dance when - _whoosh_ \- a huge burst of ice came straight from the new queen's hand! Gasping, I shielded Rapunzel with my hand, hoping the queen didn't turn her wrath on us.   
  
"Don't get out your frying pan until I give the word," I muttered, looking at Rapunzel with a meaningful glance. She gave me a slight nod that was undermined with just a hint of a smile.   
  
Queen Elsa seemed shocked by her power and proceeded to run out of the room. I let out a breath of relief that I hadn't even realized I'd been holding.   
  
"Thank goodness," I turned to Rapunzel with a smile. "It's over."   
  
Little did I know that it was _not_ over.   
  
**~Two hours later~**  
  
"Who needs a cloak?" Prince Hans called out. He was the man left in charge in the absence of the princess and the queen, and, where he wasn't completely unfortunate in his looks, wasn't nearly as handsome as me.   
  
"We do!" I shouted. The Queen had left a huge blizzard raging, seemingly unintentional. Though not quite as bad as a snowstorm Rapunzel and I had gone through a couple of years ago, snow was involved, and therefore I was miserable.   
  
Prince Hans heard my call and walked over to Raps and me, giving us each a cloak. Rapunzel put hers on and snuggled up to me, her cheeks flushed from the cold.   
  
"Well, this is certainly an adventure!" she sang out, cheerful as always.   
  
"I'll say," I muttered. "Imagine the headlines in Corona: 'Prince and princess freeze to death because a queen loses her temper.' "  
  
"We're not going to freeze to death." Rapunzel retorted, playfully tweaking my nose. "I think this is kind of fun!"   
  
"Fun?" I replied. If anyone but my girl had made this comment, I would've had to consider going full smoulder to get them to take it back. "Honey, you spent the first eighteen years of your life in a tower! Of course, this is fun for you!'"   
  
Rapunzel sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Well, it can't get any worse, can it?"   
  
At that very moment, the storm intensified. Cold flakes bit my cheeks and nose relentlessly as the wind blew straight in our direction.   
  
"I hate snow," I muttered, pulling my cloak even tighter around me. 


End file.
